Luigi's Armageddon
by Juntis Slimez
Summary: An exciting adventure about Luigi and his quest to battle and ancient evil. He will sail across a forgotten land with his trusted companions from the Mushroom World. Will he be able to save the world before it is to late? This is Luigi's time to shine
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** This is a story about greed and power, betrayal and justice, but most of all, about good and evil. A story told from a world unlike any other, a world known only as the Mushroom World. This is about Kooledge Koopa.

Long ago in an ancient time before the emergence of the Koopa Empire, before the rise of the Toadstool Kingdom, before the birth of Princess Peach Toadstool, before the Mushroom Kingdom invasion by Bowser, farther back before the birth of the Mario Bros., even before Yoshi's epic adventure with baby Mario, there was an ancient race of primitive yet also intelligent tribe of Koopas known as the Azmeck Koopas. These were the ancestors of the modern koopas we know today. There homeland was on a large island in the darkest and farthest region of the Mushroom World described only as the Jurassic Region on an island called Koopa Shell Core because of a large Koopa shell-like mountain formation. Much of the land found there is virtually jungle and wild much like its name sake was filled with tropical and prehistoric plants and animals. Over time the Azmeck Koopas soon began to expand beyond their island and moved outwards to the other various land throughout the region and started to build a mighty kingdom by colonizing the surrounding lands and enslaving the inhabitants of the islands.

The Azmecks built roads, temples, palaces and other types of buildings. On one of the small islands they had conquered lay a series of strange mines filled with an unknown kind of glowing mineral which would soon be labeled quarilithium or quarious stones. What the Azmecks didn't realize was that the precious glowing red stones had magical properties. It was not long after the conquest and enslavement of the other tribes before several natives decided to rebel against the Azmecks and cause a violent war which nearly destroyed the Azmecks. The chief of the Azmecks who have recently finished studying the stones discovered that the quarious stones could be forged into a single stone to produce magic to level the war in their favor. So the Azmecks used the glowing ore and forged it into the legendary Kroopa Stone. They used it against the rebels and quickly ended the rebellion or so they thought, when a small band of human inhabitants (humans who somehow did evolve in the Mushroom world) decided to also mine the ore to make their own weapon to counter the Kroopas Stone. Two humans above all took up the task to make the weapons, the ancestors of the Mario Bros. these two brother chiefs forged what would be known as the legendary Quarium weapons.

The Golden Hammer and the Silver Plunger filled with good magic was just the kind of power to defeat The Azmeck oppressors. So the small band of humans decided to attack the Azmecks during one of their biggest festivals, the honoring of their chief god Kookoolackala Koopa maker of the world. The Mario Bros.' ancestors found that the festival would distract the Azmecks long enough for their tribe to finally end their rule and free the enslaved natives. When the festival began there was a big fire in the middle of the town joined with the haunting sound of drums that surrounded them. The essence of cooked meals filled the air and everywhere one looks there was dancing, laughter, and of course sacrifices on the golden Kookoolackala Temple. The Azmecks would sacrifice their captors to the glowing vortex swirling inside the temple which is said to be the source of all Koopas; the flowing soul of Kookoolackala Koopa. This was the perfect time to strike and the two plumber chiefs were determined to strike hard at the Azmecks. Just as the festival was about to end, the humans attacked using their new found weapons to cut through the city with vicious force. The Azmecks soon realized that they were in deep trouble and mobilized to counter attack. They brought out the Kroopa Stone and the two factions humans and koopas clashed with each other; the mighty force of the weapons and the stone caused the whole city and island to quake. The heavens shook and the very earth cracked as the power of the legendary items seemed adamant in destroying the very fabric of time and space.

A sudden storm appeared on the horizon to destroy the island and everything else in its path. The humans and the Azmecks could only watch as the storm drew nearer and nearer. The storm wreaked havoc on the island destroying whole cities in a matter of minutes. The people panicked and tried to flee the island. A few Azmecks survived the storm by fleeing to their ships while the rest were killed. As for the Mario Bros.' ancestors, they too survived by hijacking a ship and sailing west to unknown territories, this led to the Mario Bros.' appearance to the Mushroom Kingdom region and the surrounding lands. As for the Azmecks, they landed in the Dark World region the future home world of Bowser. During the violent storm the legendary items were scattered to the winds, almost as a sign from heaven that such power should not be used again. The Kroopa Stone was blown to a nearby island inhabited by the giant MegaKoopas the distant cousins of the Azmecks though much more dimwitted so the stone was of no real use to them except for idol worship. The Golden Hammer too was picked up by a nearby island in the hands of the Boom-Boom clan where it has remained ever since. The Silver Plunger however traveled much further then the others and found itself on an obscure island on the frontier of what would be known as the Dino Region.

The weapon was found by a tribe of Rexes for an untold time. As for the homeland of the Azmecks, the island itself sank to the bottom of the sea. As time went by humans and mushroom people expanded and eventually creating various civilizations throughout the known mushroom world. The Koopas too expanded though not at the rate they once achieved in their homeland. They too eventually created civilizations not only in the Dark World but abroad to all the other lands they even recruited other species to help them like Goombas and other known Mario enemies we know today, some where good koopas, others where still bad but not as cruel and evil as their ancient predecessors. It was during the early pirate age when a fierce pirate called Long Beard Koopa sailed the many seas in search of treasure and fortune when he came across the Dino Region and landed on an island settled by the Rex Tribe called Cretaceous Rex Isle. There, Long Beard Koopa plundered the island and killed many Rexes. He then stormed their temples searching for valuables when he came upon the Silver Plunger. Not knowing it magical properties, he took the weapon just as part of his plunder of treasure.

He set sail across the seas to make port at the Koopa islands his home turf when on the way, his ship the H.M.S KoopaDoopa was hit by a powerful hurricane and sunk somewhere near a small hideaway he had established called Castaway Isle., the Silver Plunger with it, was soon lost to history. As for the rest of the mushroom world it would take several centuries when a small family would rise to become the most powerful and most well known mushroom royal family, the Toadstools. For 200 years, the Toadstool family ruled what would be known as the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom included not only Mushroom Shores (now known as Mushroom kingdom formally) but the surrounding lands such as the ones found in the Super Mario 3 game. The other regions known to the Mushroom world would be the Dino Region such like in super Mario World and Dark World Bowser's home that included various koopa themed islands. There where other regions like Princess Daisy's region called the Garden Region due to a variety of plants found there and other obscure lands found in Mario's world like various Yoshi islands scattered thought the world. Now back to what happened to Bowser's ancestors, one in particular takes this story to its relevant status. This is about Bowser's great-great-great-great-grandfather Morton Koopa. During the Imperial Age, Morton Koopa was a very powerful conqueror and did many things to greatly expand the Koopa Kingdom to an empire. With the help of his Koopa army led by his most powerful troops the magikoopas a cult of wizard-like koopas, he quickly and easily extended his grip on the whole Dark World region. One magikoopa in particular who greatly helped Morton was a young yet very ambitious koopa, named Kooledge Koopa. He was a very powerful magikoopa in that he was promoted to becoming the king's royal advisor. Over time Morton came to rely on kooledge to help him in matters of state and war abroad. But Morton soon took kooledge's advice and took credit for it.

This was a bit troublesome for kooledge but not as bad so he dismissed it and went along with the king. Several years later kooledge felt that he was becoming nothing more than a petty royal advisor and not much else and that his magic was meant for much more than state matters. He began to ponder if he should use his power to take over as king of the Koopa Empire to make it better, but he then thought of the king and tried to block out the notion of betrayal. It was during a significant war campaign against Morton and a tribe of x-nauts (a small but powerful tribe of dark matter beings) that kooledge decided if he could ask the king for a more suitable position in power like royal general of his entire armies and not just a boring statesman. Morton strongly disagreed stating kooledge was too important to him to handle things at home then on the battlefield. Kooledge couldn't believe it after all he had done for Morton he was just cast aside to stay as a silly government official then a powerful soldier for the empire.

Kooledge left the king to his battle plans and began to think the empire would be greater if he could give the orders and not just take orders. This was the beginning of Kooledge's treachery. After the war, Morton was trying to decide how he could forever keep his control of the conquered lands he had. Kooledge suggested looking for the legendary Kroopa Stone the ancient weapon of the Azmeck Koopas that gives its owner unparalleled magic and grant wishes. Once again Morton took the idea as his own and set up an expedition to find the stone. Morton lead a group of his finest troops to find the stone to the Megakoopa island while Kooledge stayed behind to beginning planning a take over. It was about 5 years before Morton returned from his expedition and as he arrived back to Dark World, he didn't come back empty handed as he did find the stone and brought it back to his kingdom. The koopas celebrated and put the stone in the royal vault. Kooledge knowing that the only way for his take over to succeed, he needed the stone.

So that evening he gathered what magikoopa he could who was loyal only to him to storm the vault and take the stone.

"Now my "king" you will fall and I will rule this empire." "No more will I sit back and let you take advantage of me, I will make this empire better

then you can," thought Kooledge as he and his loyal magikoopas approached the vault. "Halt! Who goes there," said one of the guards. "Oh it's

you Kooledge what are you doing here, you know no one is allowed in here without the king's permission?" "I don't need the king's permission, I

will take over this empire now," cried Kooledge as he cast a spell on the guards. "Quickly now get the stone before anybody else comes to

investigate," said Kooledge.

Boom! Kooledge and his men burst though the vault and were within inches of reaching the stone when Morton'selite troops the Koopatrol entered and sounded the alarm.

"Not so fast Kooledge," said one of the troops. "The king shall hear of your betrayal."

The battle was raging on when Morton finally entered the fray and saw his once loyal advisor fighting against him. "Kooledge stop this why are

your fighting against me?" asked Morton. "Because you have squandered my talents and not fit to rule this empire without my help," shouted

back Kooledge. "You will pay for your treachery Kooledge mark my words." said Morton.

As the battle went on Morton had the advantage and Kooledge was forced to retreat to his HQ Spiral Cauldron, the homeland of the magikoopa cult but with the stone in hand taken during the battle. The next day Morton met with his best generals and asked them what he must do. His generals felt that since Kooledge has betrayed them, they have no choice but to attack Spiral Cauldron and put an end to Kooledge. Morton was deeply disappointed that his most trusted advisor would betray him like this and he began to discover why but the safety of the empire was more important and Kooledge must go. During the next few days Morton planned and planned how he would get Kooledge and the stone back. The next day Morton surprised kooledge with a sneak attack and stormed the HQ, the battle raged for hours with neither side gaining an advantage over the other until Kooledge brought out the stone to even the odds to his favor.

"NOW Morton the time has come for me to end your rule and the beginning of the age of Kooledge Koopa." "Not while I am king," said Morton.

Kooledge using his brilliant knowledge of magic began to cast a mighty spell that to take Morton and his soldiers to another dimension by using a spell that would allow the alignment of the sun, moon and the earth, in a phenomenon called the full earth which occurs every 1000 years to harness the stone's powers.

"Wampa, wampa, koolala, koolala, thrump," chanted Kooledge. Realizing what was happening, Morton called upon the magikoopas that were

loyal to him to quickly counter act Kooledge's spell. "Droonga, droonga, mala, mala, strumgoo, frumgla, voom!!!," chanted Morton's wizards.

"NOOOOOOOO! This can't be I can't be stopped now," cried Kooledge as his spell backfired and started to turn him to stone. "There your

highness Kooledge has been stopped," said one of his magikoopas. "Now Kooledge for your crimes you will forever be cast in stone as a reminder

of your betrayal," said Morton. "Ha, your magicians are amateurs this spell will only last for a limited time; I will be back when the full earth returns

and my power returns to me, ha, ha, ha." With that Kooledge turned to stone and Morton headed back to his kingdom leaving Kooledge in his stone prison.

Over time the incident was eventually forgotten and all knowledge of it disappeared to history. It was during the 201st year of the Toadstool rule and the golden age of the royal family, when many good times came to the Mushroom Kingdom, especially the birth of Princess Peach Toadstool. It would be another few years on the outskirts of Mushroom Shores that the famous Mario Bros. would be born and the beginning of a legend. By this time Bowser was only an infant but already an evil tyrant in training thanks to his servant Kamek another powerful magikoopa who was in charged of ruling the Koopa empire until Bowser was old enough to rule himself thus ushering in the epic adventure of Yoshi and baby Mario against Kamek and baby Bowser. Kamek realized the threat the baby twins would pose to the Koopa Empire if they were allowed to grow up so he decided to get rid of the baby twins but found himself entrenched in a battle with the yoshis. Sometime later and now older, Bowser came up with the most sinister plan to date, the invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom, this event would trigger The Mario Bros. first encounter with Bowser since their infant days. This too was the same occasion when the Mario Bros. would meet Princess Peach for the first time and most likely not the last time. After the defeat of Bowser the Mario Bros. thought they had seen the last of him until one day he returned but this time not alone, for Bowser brought with him his 7 bratty kids: Larry, Wendy O', Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton Jr., and Ludwig Von Koopa. This was the first time Mario and Luigi fought the 7 kids and not necessarily the last time. For Bowser and his kids would meet again, this time in Dinosaur land where Yoshi and Mario would meet once again but with Mario not having any knowledge of his time with Yoshi when he was a child. Throughout the years Mario and Bowser would battle each other, time and time again not knowing that their biggest adventure was about to take place. One starry night, Smithy, an evil robot from another dimension came to Mario's world with the intention of conquering it for himself and turning it into a world of weapons.

Mario needed help to defeat Smithy so he gathered up new friends such as Mallow lost prince of Nimbus land and the mysterious Geno from the Star Road. Mario would also get the help of Princess Peach and from an unlikely help from Bowser whose castle was taken over by Smithy's minions. With the help of his friends, Mario defeated Smithy and saved his world from conquest, but what they didn't know was that the consequences of killing Smithy was that his dark star which powered Smithy had a backlash of wayward power. Since there was no body to contain the star it was free to radiate its evil influence to unknown space. This was just what Kooledge needed for the star's power awoken him from his stone prison a year early. During his time as a stone figure he was able to quietly gather his magikoopa minions to prepare for his return and during this time he also learned about the strength of the Mario Bros. Kooledge then decided to use the Mario Bros. to help him get his revenge. Although the dark star of Smithy was not enough for Kooledge to take physical form yet, he could telepathically send his messages to his men to carry out. This would now be the single greatest adventure the Mario Bros. would ever experience for it will be Luigi who would determine the safety of the world this time, let the adventure begin……………………..


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Victory in Castle Peach Toadstool**

Five years had past since the defeat of Smithy, the mechanical monster that came to conquer the Mushroom World. The Mushroom Kingdom was in an uproar, preparing for the big victory celebrations held around the kingdom and in the castle. Princess Peach has announced that there would be a big party to be held in honor of the Mario Bros., specifically Mario who had saved the world yet again.

"Toad please send out the invitations to the party to everyone in the kingdom," said Peach. "Right away Princess," said Toad. "Oh and Toad,

please take this special invitation to the Mario Bros. too, thanks," said Peach as she handed the letter to him. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were at home resting after a long hard day of plumbing.

"Ah life is a good," said Mario as he stretched on the couch. "Yes it is Mario," replied Luigi. "It's a great to have things back to normal." "The whole

kingdom is celebrating your victory over Smithy."

"I know, but it is too much, I just a did what a hero is supposed to do," said Mario.

"That may be my brother but still, you did save the world again so you do deserve to be honored for it," added Luigi. "Now how about some

lunch?"

"Ok let's a have some pasta I am a bit hungry," said Mario as he lazily sank deeper in the couch.

"Ok Mario lunch would be ready in a little while," said Luigi as he headed towards the kitchen.

It was indeed a great day to be in the Mushroom Kingdom. Almost everywhere you look the Mushroom citizens were busy decorating their houses, the streets and other buildings for the big awaited celebration. The defeat of Smithy was the biggest crisis the Mushroom World had yet to experience so it was understandable that everyone would be in a festive mood.

The destruction cause by Smithy took nearly 5 years for the Mushroom World to recover, but little did the people of the Mushroom Kingdom and especially the Mario Bros. know that on the other regions of the world, Kooledge's minions have begun to wreak havoc preparing for their master's return. Even now, Kooledge is planning his final scheme to gain revenge, and his next target is the Mushroom Kingdom. At about 12:30 P.M. Mario and Luigi were sitting at home eating their well prepared and delicious meal of pasta when there was a knock at the door.

"Someone's at the door," said Mario.

"I wonder who that could be?" said Luigi. "I'll be right a there," said Mario as he got up. When he opened the door Toad was there to greet him.

"Greetings Mario, I just came here to deliver this invitation to tonight's big victory party and you guys are the guests of honor."

"Ok thank you Toad," said Mario as he held the invitation.

"Now don't be late you guys the party starts at 6 P.M. with the arrival of our other guests and it will conclude at midnight with the Mushroom Fireworks Spectacular."

"The Princess is looking forward to your arrival Mario and Luigi, I will see you guys later."

"Thank you Toad we will be a there," said Luigi. As soon as Toad left, the Mario Bros. were ecstatic for they were the guest of honor for the victory party. So they opened their invitation to read the letter from the Princess.

_Dear Mario Bros.,_

_I here by invite you to be the guests of honor for the big Victory Celebration held in the castle. By now you have received this letter from Toad and no doubt to be very excited to go. As you may already know, the party will commence at 6:00 P.M. followed by a grand ball dance along with all the other guests, which I know you will be glad to see again. The party will also include games, drinks, conversing with old friends and a speech by you Mario. The night will end at midnight with the Mushroom Fireworks Spectacular. Everyone we've ever met will be invited and yes, I can't believe I'm saying this; even Bowser is invited since he did in his brutish and moronic ways helped us defeat Smithy. Though I wish he didn't so I don't have to invite __Him__ to the party, who knows what he might do there or to me (you know what I mean). Anyway, I hope we can finally have some time for us since we never get a chance to just be together, he, he, he. Well, hope to see you guys there soon I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Princess "Peach" Toadstool_

After reading the letter they couldn't wait to go and see all the friends they had met and to party all night.

"Wow a party for us and the whole kingdom is invited," said Luigi.

"I know, I can't a wait," added Mario.

"We need to get ready for the party later on tonight."

So Mario and Luigi quickly finished their lunch and got started on getting ready for the party. They swept and cleaned the house from top to bottom, put away their plumbing tools, took a shower, and got into some new clean trade mark plumber clothes. By the time they finished it was nearly 6:00 and they had no time to spare.

"Be better hurry or we'll be late," said Mario as he and Luigi scrambled to the door.

"Come on Mario turn off the lights and let's a go," shouted Luigi up the road.

"Okey Dokey I just have to get the present for the Princess out of the closet," replied Mario as he quickly put on his coat.

Mario was in such a hurry to leave that he forgot the gift for the princess on the table as he turned off the lights and headed out the door. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, guests were already arriving and assembling towards the main gate of the castle. Peach's castle was an awesome site to behold. The castle marveled with its high jewel colored pink walls and sapphire towers. The main gate was huge made of the finest wood on the land and joined by many sturdy iron bars to protect it from invading intruders. Once inside they walked through the castle courtyard filled with lush gardens and flowing fountains of every size. Also in the courtyard you could see the many different holdings the castle had such as the servant's quarters, the storage house, the army barracks, the castle's sky balcony, and Peach's famous Royal park raceway. Everywhere you look there were royal guards ready to protect the princess in a minutes notice.

As the guests moved on to the inner gate the royal announcer was busy announcing the arrival of the guests as the time of the party to begin approached.

"Your royal highness, I present to you our first guest, Goombario."

A few minutes later more guests began to arrive and they were greeted to a royal welcome.

"I present to you your highness their royal majesties from the outlined provinces, King Rufushroom of the Grassland kingdom, Sultan Fungilini III of the Koopahari Desert kingdom, King Marionito of Island World kingdom, King Kalamaha of the Sky World kingdom, King Grongolas of the Giant Land kingdom, King Simbolar VI of the Winter Wonderland kingdom, and last but not least King Jaarone of the Pipe Maze kingdom," continued the royal announcer.

As time went on more people came and the announcer kept on reading out names, "Your highness, Prince Mallow with King and Queen Nimbus,"

"Madame Bow and Sir Bosly." "The wise Frogfucus and the people of Tadpole Pond," continued the announcer.

"Adm. Bobbery and Madame Flurrie have just arrived your highness."

" Capt. Johnathan Jones is here your majesty." Finally, as most of the guests have already made it Mario and Luigi made their grand appearance to the party.

"Your great majesty, distinguished guests, members of the royal court, and citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond, I here by present to you the most honorable Mario Bros."

There were cheers from all the people in the castle when Mario and Luigi entered the grand hall. The inside of the castle was huge, colored in smooth pink marble just like the outside. The walls were littered with pictures of the royal family and above the pictures were countless stain glass windows that glittered like jewels whenever the sun shown through them. It was an amazing spectacle to be standing inside the castle like something from a fairytale. There were banners and streamlines in the ceilings and walls too showing the Mushroom kingdom seal. Balloons hung from every room showing the festive atmosphere the castle had. As Mario, Luigi and the other guests moved to the Great Ballroom they were at awe with what they saw. In the far corner of the room there was a large table glittered in gold and topped in jewels and on that table were every kind of food one can think of. Such delicacies as Mushroom Mint Pies, Blue Berry and Raspberry Paradise Cake, Goomnut Stew, Koopasta, Shroom Steak, Peach Tart Dumplings, Keel Mango Pudding, Turtly Leaf Tea, Jelly Ultra Sandwiches, Cricket Pie, Potato Kerokero salad and of course Spaghetti and meal balls.

On the ceiling there was a large sparkling disco ball filled with the many colors of the rainbow all showing off its shades to passer byres. The lights were turn a bit low as to illustrate the sight of twilight in the castle like the stars in the night sky. A D.J. box stood near the middle of the hallway ready to play music. There were also some chairs scattered about the room and in the middle of the floor was a red flowing rug with the insignia of the Mushroom Kingdom. On either side of the room was a pair of winding staircases leading up to the balcony and to the throne room in which Princess Peach now stood, ready to announce when the start of the Mushroom Formal Prom Dance would take place.

"Welcome my distinguished guests, citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and the surrounding lands near and far, and of course our guests of honor

the Mario Bros., please enjoy the party and have fun," said Peach.

"The start of the Mushroom Formal Prom Dance which is a dance that will celebrate our victory over Smithy will begin shortly, until then please feel free to mingle with each other and eat some food, thank you all for coming."

Mario and Luigi saw many of his friends from his past adventures such as Koops and Kooper, Ms. Mowz , Vivian, Yoshi and the Yoshi clan, the people of Rose Town, Monstramama, Jinx, and the monsters of Monstro Town. They saw the people of Marrymore, Moleville, Twilight Town and even Booster and his Snifts 1, 2, and 3. The pirates of Keelhaul Key were there and so were the fighters of Glitzville who came to the party as well.

There were the sailors of Seaside Town, Goombella, the citizens of Boggly Woods, the people of Shiver City and Poshley Heights. The bomb-ombs of Fahr Outpost made it too and so did the ghosts of Gusty Gulch. There was Lakilester, and the people of Koopa Village and the people of Rogue Port. There was Paracarry, Bombette and Watt too. Of course there were a few that couldn't make it such as Princess Daisy and her royal retainer Toadette due to domestic problems but other than that, mostly every else showed up. While Luigi mingled about with the other guests Mario headed up the stairs to the room's balcony to talk to Peach.

"Mario I'm glad you came to the party," said Peach. "Isn't this celebration wonderful?" "Yes it is my Princess," said Mario

"It has a been a long time that things where normal." "I am happy to be a here with you."

"You know Mario beating Smithy has been the hardest thing we have ever done, said Peach. "I'm happy it is all over and thanks to you, our world is safe again."

At that moment Peach and Mario shared a kiss and a hug while also holding each other's hands. Soon some royal music played to signal the start of the dance. Both Mario and Peach took center stage as they slowly walked down the stairs and on to the dance floor below. Soon everyone in attendance took each others hands and they too walked to the dance floor in orderly fashion. Like graceful swans, each of the guests and their partners took turns swinging and twirling across the floor in procession, bowing to each other, turning around and starting over again. It was a magical moment like something out of a dream. The glittering of the disco ball and the evening moonlight shining through the stain glass windows; seemed like everybody was dancing in space filled with stars all around them. The soft music like the sound of birds fill the air as the dancers moved to and fro across the dance floor until the sound of the final score was heard and the end of dance came with the lasting swirl of Mario and Peach at the center. As the dance came to an end Mario thought to himself this was the best time he has ever had in his life. After the dance everybody got seated in the royal dinning room to eat the delicious food that was prepared for them. Everybody enjoyed the party so far with the dance, the food, and the great time they had catching up with old friends.

While everybody else went their separate ways in the castle taking part in various games made for them, Luigi decided to go on his own to the castle gardens to stare at the sky and take in the beauty all around him and talk to some more friends. Mario went with Peach to the northern tower of the castle to give her a present he had bought for her.

"Princess this has been the best time I have ever had," said Mario. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Mario, you know that you deserve some relaxation for all you have done for us," said Peach.

"I know Princess, we've been together for a long time and I would like to give you something that shows how much you mean to a me," said Mario. "What is it Mario? I hope it's something pretty."

Mario dug into his pocket to take out a box when he realized there was nothing there. "Ah oh, I forgot to get the gift," cried Mario. "I must have a left it at a home." "Oh dear," said Peach "Its ok Mario you didn't have to get me anything, as long as you're here with me, that's all that matters."

"Are you sure Princess?" asked Mario "I think I better go and get it because I think you would really like it." "Well if you want to then its ok for you to go and get it, said Peach. "Just don't be late because the fireworks show will start soon and you are going to make a speech to everyone." Mario feeling a bit embarrassed that he forgot an important gift to the princess got up and left to go get the gift.

"Hey Mario where you a going?" asked Luigi as he saw Mario heading to the gate. "I'm a going to get my gift to the princess back a home I'll be right a back." "Ok Mario don't be a late," said Luigi and with that Mario left to go get the gift he bought for Peach. Luigi continued his stay in the party and was greatly enjoying himself.

He played many games, talked to some friends, and ate some more food. It was growing dark and Mario had yet to come back to the castle. Luigi was starting to get worried that his brother would miss the fireworks display but then thought maybe he is just running a bit late and he'll be back in no time so he thought nothing of it. As time went by and still no sign of Mario, Luigi decide to talk to Peach about the situation. "Princess did Mario come back to the castle by any chance?" "I don't think so Luigi," said Peach.

"And I'm starting to get worried I mean the fireworks spectacular is about to start and he needs to make a speech." "Well then I'll go home and see what is taking my brother so long," said Luigi. "Thanks Luigi," said Peach. So he headed home to find Mario and find out why he is taking so long to retrieve a gift and come back. "This is not like my brother be a late to a party in his honor," thought Luigi as he strolled down the road to his home. "Hmmm I wonder what that smell is?" wondered Luigi as he approach the corner of the woods leading to his home. As he got closer he then realized that the smell was smoke coming in the direction of his house. "Oh no my home is on fire I hope Mario is ok," said Luigi.

He raced as fast as he could to his home just to find it in a blaze of fire. In shock, Luigi tried desperately to find a bucket to put out the fire. "Where can I find a bucket?" thought a panicked Luigi. Quickly thinking, he soon remembered there was a bucket in the tool shed behind the house. He ran to the back of the burning house to the tool shed and picked up the bucket that was there. Then he ran to the nearest stream and filled the bucket up with water and hurried back to his home.

It took several minutes that seemed like hours to put out the red hot flames dancing all over his beloved home. Exhausted, Luigi sat on the ground for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "Who could have done this," thought Luigi "Could it be Bowser? Nah it's not his style." He again tried to find Mario in all of this mess. "Mario, oh Mario where are a you." Luigi quietly entered his now chard house only to find no sign of Mario and his very home in ruins. "This can't a be."

Just then he noticed a small letter beneath the rubble that was virtually untouched by the fire. "I wonder what this could be?" as he looked closer at it he realized it was a letter, no doubt explaining what had just transpired. "This should explain what is going on." As he read the letter he grew more in shock as to what he just learned.

Greetings Mario Bros. and the people of the Mushroom Kingdom I am Kooledge Koopa the mighty MagiKoopa of the ages. My minions have taken your precious Mario. He is instrumental for my plans. I demand that you bring the legendary Kroopa Stone and the Quarium Weapons to the MagiKoopa Triangle and to my fortress in Spiral Cauldron. I have given you a map of the Triangle that is found in the outskirts of the Jurassic Region. You have until the full Earth to bring the items to me or else my generals will kill you. Soon I will return to this world to wreak my revenge and conquer all. This will be Armageddon for you all ha, ha, ha.

Signed,

Kooledge Koopa

After reading the letter Luigi needed to get back to the castle and tell everyone what had happened. He raced back to the castle as fast as he could to tell Peach about Mario. When he finally arrived back at the castle it was dark and the Mushroom Fireworks Spectacular had already begun. "Calm down everyone Mario will be back real soon, I'm sure he wouldn't miss something like this," reassured Peach as the fireworks display began. Luigi on the other hand had now reached the castle courtyard where everyone was and shouted at the top of his lungs to tell everyone to stop the celebration. "Hey Luigi's back," said Toad who spotted Luigi coming down to where they were.

"So Luigi where is Mario and why are you covered in dirt?" asked Peach. "Stop, stop the celebration I have a bad a news." "What is it?" said Peach. Luigi went on to tell them about the letter he found. "Oh no my dear Mario, who is this Kooledge Koopa?" "I don't a know he just took Mario and want's some weird items of legend," "Hmmm this Kooledge does sound a bit familiar," said Toadsworth Peach's royal advisor.

"Yes his name is mentioned a little bit in the Mushroom Kingdom Archives." "Let me take you to the Fungi library." So Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, and Toad went to the library. "Ah ha there it is," said Toadsworth.

Looking at an old book they read a story about a powerful Koopa wizard that helped the Koopa Empire expand. He was so evil that he caused a war between the koopas. After many years he was defeated and cast in stone. It is said that his minions need the legendary items of the ancients and use the power of the full earth which is a phenomenon that occurs every 1000 years in order to return back to the land of the living. Most of the items were lost to history but the Kroopa Stone however was said to still be held by the Koopa Empire.

"That means Bowser must have the stone," said Toadsworth after reading the book. "Well that's some story," said Peach. "According to the book the full earth is when the sun , moon, and the earth align exactly in a straight line and the sun's power is magnified creating a powerful beam of light that can be used by magic to do almost anything," said Toadsworth.

"Then we need to pay Bowser a visit," said Luigi. "But you know he won't give up the stone to just anybody especially to you," said Toad. "I know that this why I will go and take it from Bowser," said Luigi. "It looks like the full earth is set to arrive in just 3 years, that is not a lot time," said Toad. Just then a loud BOOOOOM was heard off the distance and Luigi was concerned about what was going on. "That sounded like it came from Bowser's place," said Toad. "Maybe I should check it out," said Luigi. So he headed for Bowser's Keep. When he got there it was a mess as the castle was blown in several places like it was in a war zone.

"Whoa what a happened here?" said Luigi. "Ah, oh my head," said Bowser. "What happened?" "YOU what are you doing here?" "My castle is under attack and I don't have time for this." "No Bowser I'm a here to help you." "I DON'T need your help," yelled Bowser. BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another blast took down much of Bowser's throne room. "Ah fine! If you want to help find out who or what is doing this to my home." Luigi quickly searched through the rubble and crumbling castle of stone and lava. In the treasure vault he saw what was causing all the problems. It was a big mean looking bird with yellow feathers and a flaming red hair. He had a powerful razor like beak and strong muscles. "Hey you there stop what you are a doing," said Luigi.

"Huh! No way I Grawk Hawk will beat you down." With that the beast charged at him with full force trying to hit him with its strong arms. Luigi jumped in the air with his strong legs and stomped on the head of the power bird. "Ouch my head!" cried Grawk Hawk. The bird used his arms and swung at Luigi knocking him to the ground. "Oof that a hurts," said Luigi as he hit the ground.

"Ha now to finish you," Grawk Hawk again charged at him but he jumped again and gave the bird two more strong stomps on the head before finally knocking the bird out. "There that's should do it," said Luigi. "Now what is he trying to get?" There in the vault was the Kroopa Stone the legendary item Kooledge wanted to get. "So that is the stone Kooledge wants," said Luigi.

Then an Albotoss out of nowhere swooped down and took the stone right in front of him. "Oh no that bird has the stone," cried Luigi. He quickly ran to the hallway and tried to catch the bird before it could get away but it was too late and the Albotoss was gone.

Back in the throne room Bowser was busy gathering his troops to put out the fires and move the rubble away. "So Luigi what is going on who attack me?" Luigi told Bowser all about the letter, Kooledge, and the beast in the vault, "Hmm so Mario is kidnapped and this Kooledge wants to rule the world and he needs my stone to do it," said Bowser. "If you need to know more about Kooledge just follow me." Luigi cautiously followed Bowser to his now smoldering library.

"This Kooledge Koopa dates back to the beginning of the Koopa Empire." "What you have learned so far is true he is evil and must be stopped at all cost." "If anyone should conquer this world it's going to be me." "Get Mario back he is the only one who can stop him." "Now the Magikoopa Triangle is dangerous so you will need some help I guess." "Go visit my 7 kids living throughout the islands there they may help you out or not." "And take my best soldier Jagger on your so called quest." "Thanks Bowser," said Luigi.

"Yeah right don't think for a minute I'm going easy on you," said Bowser as Luigi and Jagger headed back to Peach's castle. By the time he got back to Peach, the party had ended and most of the guests had already left for home. "So Luigi what happen?" asked Peach. "A monster attacked Bower and took the Kroopa Stone." "This is dreadful news," said Peach. "Who is this," said Toad looking at the other figure next to Luigi. "This is Jagger one of Bowser's best troops he's a here to help."

"But Luigi can we trust him after all he does work for Bowser," said Toadsworth. "Hey I'm here to get Kooledge as much as you ok I don't want the world to end either too you know," said Jagger. "Fair enough, welcome to the group," said Peach. "Now what can we do about our predicament?" said Toad.

"Well it's a bit late to decide what to do next, we should all get some rest before we continue on," said Toadsworth. "Good idea let's get some shut eye and we can figure out what to do in the morning," agreed Peach.

With that said everybody went to their rooms provided by Princess Peach to get some sleep. As everyone went to bed, Luigi however could not sleep because of the thought of all that had happened. He couldn't believe that Mario is gone and he now must be the one to save the world all on his own. Many things flooded his mind; what if I can't save the world? What if I can't find Mario?, what if I fail to defeat Kooledge and his generals?, what if the world comes to an end? Oh Mario what should I do? With these thoughts it was going to be a long night for him. Meanwhile back at Spiral Cauldron Kooledge was finishing up his final plans for world domination.

"What is going on a here let me a go," said Mario. "Now, now Mario you will be my instrument of destruction to bring this world to its knees for me," said Kooledge in his stone like prison. "No way whoever you are I will not do it," fired back Mario. "Oh yes you will ha, ha, ha, ha." One of Kooledge's men cast a spell and turned Mario into his mind slave. "Now MY Metal Mario go forth and secure MY new kingdom." "Yes master I will a go." "HA, HA, HA, HA! This world will soon belong to me."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Adventure **

The next day Princess Peach called for all the friends that had helped Mario throughout the years to come to the castle for a very important meeting.

"I have called all of you here to help me decide who will join Luigi in the search for Mario and to save the world, who will answer this call?"

Those in attendance were Koops and Kooper, Goombario and Goombella, Yoshi, Adm. Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, Madame Flurrie, Vivian, Mallow, Paracarry, Madame Bow, Bombette, and Jagger.

"We all want to go with Luigi and save the world and find Mario," said everyone.

"I know you all want to go, but this is a very dangerous mission with the very world at stake and we can only select the best among you," replied Peach.

"Well I know I'm going Bowser has instructed me to do so," said Jagger. "Kooledge has the Kroopa Stone." "Yes that's a given of course that Jagger is to go but how will we ever choose the other members of Luigi's group?" said Toadsworth.

"We'll let the Princess decide who will be in the expedition," said Toad.

So Princess Peach headed back up to her room and thought long and hard who would be the best help to Luigi's quest. It was minutes before Peach came back down to the dinning room to meet her guests and tell them her decision.

"Is the Princess ready to tell us who she picked?" asked an anxious Goombella. "We'll know in a minute," reassured Toad. Finally Princess Peach left her room and rejoined the gang in the dinning room.

"I have come to a decision as to who should join Luigi." "Alright who's it going to be?" stated everyone in unison. "Aside from Jagger, the people who will be joining Luigi are: Yoshi, Goombario, Koops, Bombette, Vivian, and ……….. Toad." "TOAD!!!" cried everyone. "Me? But I can't go I, I got stuff to do here in the castle?" said a confused Toad.

"Look Toad I decided to choose you because besides Luigi, you are the only other one capable of finding Mario," said Peach. "The Mushroom Kingdom will be fine without you, plus you know more about the Mushroom world than most people because of all the times you spent in the castle library, that is why I chose you."

"Ok Princess I will do my best for the sake of the world." "Thank you Toad I know you will not let me down, I believe in you," said Peach. "Mallow I didn't choose you because now that you are a prince you are needed in your kingdom." "You're right Princess but I wished I could go," said a disappointed Mallow. "Madame Flurrie you are needed back in the Boggly woods to look after the Punies." "Kooper as for you, you have duties as a mayor back in your village and Paracarry you have a job to do and that is to deliver the news to people who need it." "I will depend on you to carry out messages I may need to send to Luigi on his journey and to others who may need help throughout the land." "You can count on me," said Paracarry.

"Ms Mowz you have a store to manage and Adm. Bobbery you have to take control of the outpost in Keelhaul Key." "Well of course Princess as you wish," said Adm. Bobbery. "Madame Bow your mansion needs you to take care of left over minions of Tubba Blubba." "Your right Princess I will deal with those slimy mush ghosts," said Madame Bow. "What about me? Why wasn't I chosen?" said Goombella. "Well because of your knowledge in research I'll need you to stay here and help me find a way to fight against Kooledge's men while Luigi is gone and perhaps find a way to help him with whatever you can find out in those ancient books." "You can count on me Princess," said Goombella. "Then it's settled." "You eight will journey to the Magikoopa Triangle, find Mario, and save the world."

Soon after the meeting, Princess Peach sent word to the Mushroom Kingdom's shipping port to acquire a ship to take Luigi and his crew to the Magikoopa Triangle. While waiting for news about when he can get his ship, Luigi went to the castle's item shop and bought a few supplies for himself and his friends for the long trip ahead of them.

"I'm coming Mario just you wait," thought Luigi as he went on his way to the shipping docks.

The Mushroom Kingdom's ship docks called Maitakeo Harbor was a busy place teeming with all sorts of life. Many sailors near and far gathered here to stock up on supplies for their long voyages at sea and to trade with each other goods they had acquired from lands beyond. There where many ships from all types and sizes coming and going all around the harbor, Luigi and his friends were sort of excited to be in the high seas not knowing what lies out their beyond land. The sea was a dangerous place to be but it can also be a wondrous way to see the much bigger world. Luigi and his crew arrived at the harbor just in time to see Princess Peach waiting to show them the ship she had found for them to use.

"Hey you guys I'm over here," said Peach. Luigi and his friends walked towards the Princess near one of the docks in the end of the pier. "Hello Princess we're here so where's the ship?" said Luigi.

"It will be right here in no time I can't wait to show you," said Peach. After about 5 minutes or so our heroes soon saw a large ship with at least 3 main sails heading towards the harbor.

The ship was massive with many silky white sails shinning in the sun like many glittering fish scales in the sunlight. The ship's body was made out of the finest dark wood from Giant Land Kingdom. It was also decorated in gold and silver and on its sides was many of the best well equipped cannons made to keep sea going intruders out.

"Luigi and crew I'm proud to present to you your vessel to the Magikoopa Triangle, the H.M.S Boletus." "Alright we've got ourselves a ship to travel in," said Luigi. As he and his companions were about to board their ship they noticed someone familiar on the upper deck that seemed to be giving directions to the crew that would maintain the ship. Sure enough as our heroes got closer they realized who the figure was, Adm. Bobbery.

"Adm. Bobbery what are you doing here I thought you had other duties to attend to?" said Toad. "I do indeed have some important things to do such as being the caption of this ship and to get you to the islands safely."

"So you're coming with us after all," said Goombario. "That's right but not part of the group only as captain of this ship." "You guys better get your stuff down below to your living quarters before we shove off," suggested Adm. Bobbery.

"Ok we will," said Luigi and so they went down to the ship's lower deck to put away their belongings. When they had finished putting away their stuff, our heroes rejoined Adm. Bobbery above to look over the map Kooledge had provided for them. As they looked over the map to decide where to go first, a strange spark of light seemed to float down the sky and headed towards their ship in rapid speed. "What is that thing?" asked Bombette. "I don't know?" said Luigi. "It looks kind of like a small ball of light flying in the air," said Toad. "It's coming straight for us," shouted Vivian.

Just as everyone was preparing to duck out of the way, the ball of light stopped suddenly to reveal that the floating piece of light was actually a star spirit. "Greetings Luigi, I am Twink from the Star Road." "I need your help right now the Star Road is in deep trouble." "What kind of trouble?" asked Luigi. "The Star Road had been invaded by a bunch of monsters about a few weeks ago." said Twink. "They said they were working for some creep named Kooledge." "Did you just say Kooledge?" said Toad.

"Yeah that's right why?" So Luigi told the whole story to Twink. "This is terrible news," said Twink finally. "These monster suddenly appeared out of nowhere a few weeks ago saying that they were going to steal the seven star spirits and use the place as their base of operations." "Geno tried to fend them off, he was able to knock off the monster who was stealing the star spirits but the stars fell out to the outside world, we need to find them or else the world is doomed." "Don't a worry we will find them Twink," said Luigi.

"I managed to quietly escape them and to reach you guys in order to give you Geno's message to bring you to the Star Road to meet with him, he needs to talk to you guys ASAP." "But how will we get to the Star Road?" asked Koops. "I'll show you," said Twink. The little star spirit then began to whisper some sort of spell and out of nowhere a Jugems Cloud appeared in the sky. It slowly expanded and made its way to the ship. "Ok everyone get on," said Twink. So everyone climbed up the cloud and they all flew up and up into space and to the Star Road.

As Luigi and his group sat on the cloud the sky grew darker and darker until there was only blackness and the wondrous spectacle of millions of shinning stars; like a bunch of diamonds in the sky. "Look there it is the Star Road," pointed Toad. The Star Road the celestial place where stars can grant wishes to those of pure hearts. Situated on a mystic cloud the Star Road was composed of the Star Rod a powerful item used to grant its user magnificent powers, Star Haven the resting place of the Seven Star Spirits; the Seven "Rulers" of the Star Road, and Geno's Workshop, there is also Merlin's house on the outskirts of the Star Road.

"The place looks bad, most of the star flowers are wilted and many of the wishing stars are out of light," said Bombette. "I know, it's been like this for awhile now." said Twink. "Let's find Geno he'll know what to do," said Goombario.

As our heroes searched for Geno they were all saddened at what had happened to the place. Then suddenly they were attacked by the two monsters that were causing all the problems up there. Smilax a large over grown Piranha plant with razor sharp thorns and two long fiery piranha buds, the other one was a big bulky koopa called Blubba Glubba.

He had massive rock-like hands, a spiny shell and a large gluttonous belly. "Hey are those two the ones who have been causing havoc here?" asked Luigi. "Yes those two are the ones, they are very strong even Geno had trouble fighting them," said Twink. "Where is Geno anyway?" thought Luigi. As they came in contact with the monsters one of them threw a fire ball at them. "Hey get out of here this place belongs to Kooledge," said Smilax. The monster then blew another fire ball at Luigi and his friends as they tried to maneuver away from them. "Whoa that was close," cried Jagger. "Not so fast you're not going anywhere," said Blubba Glubba as he suddenly jumped in front of our heroes. The monster swung one of its massive arms to try and hit Luigi and his companions. "Whoa watch out," cried Toad.

The cloud soared through the air and came crashing to the floor with a heavy thud. "Ha now we will finish you all," said Blubba Glubba. Just then a strong beam of light flashed through the sky and in the direction of the monsters. "BOOOOOOOOOM the flash struck the two of them. "Yeouch! Who did that?" cried Smilax. "Look over there a blue doll just shot at us," said Blubba Glubba. "Hey it's Geno he's here to help us out," cried an excited Koops. "Hold on guys I'm coming," said Geno. He shot a few more Geno Beams at Smilax and Blubba Glubba. "Take that you beasts; hurry Luigi head for my workshop while I distract them," said Geno.

"Ok you guys let's get to Geno's workshop pronto," said Luigi. So they hurried to Geno's workshop as fast as they could. After a few minutes Geno joined them in his home. "I'm glad you all got my message from Twink," said Geno. "So those guys are ones who caused all this destruction huh," said Toad. "Yeah I can't leave this place because of those two." "I have already heard about you predicament after all we here at the Star Road hear almost everything that goes on the earth below us." "To help you out on your journey I have a few things for you," said Geno. "What is it?" said Luigi. "Oh just a few items that can really help out," said Geno.

"First of all to you Luigi to enhance your fireballs I give you this Green Fire Glove and also this Super Plunger and Super Plumber Shoes to give your jump a much needed power boost." "For Toad, mini gauntlets that can shrink your enemies, Surprise Mushrooms, and a Pipe Bazooka." "For Yoshi some Power Eggs, Stomp Boots, and some Mystery Watermelons." "For Koops I have a Thunder Scarf and a Fir N' Ice Shell." "For Goombario I have a Spike Helmet." "And for Bombette a Bounce-Bump Badge and a Fire Shield." "I don't have anything for you Vivian because you are powerful enough and don't require any special weapons." "That's fine with me," said Vivian. "As for you Jagger you are strong enough with what being one of Bowser's best troops an all." "I know," said Jagger.

What with all the excitement of receiving their weapons, Yoshi began to feel hungry and noticed one of the many potions sitting on one of the shelves. Opening his mouth Yoshi went to eat one of the magic bottles. "No Yoshi don't eat that bottle," cried Luigi as he turned around. Gulp when Yoshi as he swallowed the bottle of some unknown substance. "Look you guys something is happening to Yoshi," said Goombario. "Man that bottle tasted gross," said Yoshi. "Wait a minute I can speak English." "Yoshi you can talk?" said Luigi. "That bottle must have had some magical properties," said Toad. "Alright now you guys can understand me," said Yoshi. "That's great Yoshi but now let's focus at the task ahead," said Luigi. "Now that we got some new items we need to get back to the harbor because it is the only way we can go find those missing star spirits," said Luigi. "Twink we need you," said Geno. "I'm coming." Twink used his star power and began to cast a teleport spell to bring our heroes back to the harbor. "Oh before you go I have one last item to give you." "What is it Geno?" asked Luigi. "It's a Quartz Clock, it can stop time, or slow down time, and if you concentrate hard enough it can show you the progress of the world like what is going on in the world and how much time you have left." "Thanks Geno we appreciate it," said Luigi and with that they were gone.

"Hey where are those friends of yours?" said Smilax as it entered Geno's home. "There gone and away from you." "At least we have you," laughed Blubba Glubba. "Come on Smilax let's end this." Blubba Glubba took one swing of his massive arm and knocked Geno to the floor. "Ah I can beliiiieve thhissssssss." "Ha now with the doll out of commission we are free to set up the base for Kooledge," said Smilax.

Luigi and his friends made it back to the harbor just in time. "Where have you guys been? I've been worried about you when you guys disappeared." said Peach. Luigi told Peach about the situation at the Star Road. "Oh poor Geno I hope he can handle those monsters all by himself," said Peach. "I hope so too," said Luigi. "Better hurry up the ship's about to leave now."

"Alright Princess," said Luigi. "Please come back safe and find Mario," said Peach. "I will try Princess you can count on a me," said Luigi. "Good Luck." "Ok you guys where should we go first?" asked Adm. Bobbery. "Well according to the map we should head for Sherbet Isle," said Luigi. "Ok Mr. Flovus set a course to Sherbet Isle." "Aye Adm. will do," said the first mate. So our heroes embarked on their most dangerous adventure ever on the high seas not knowing what lies out there in uncharted territory. "I coming Mario just hold on," thought Luigi. The Adventure is underway and Luigi is about to fulfill his destiny.


End file.
